Outlaws, and Lawmen Boston Style
by Maverick500
Summary: When four very dangerous men escape from a federal prison, and begin to terrorize Boston A veteran US Marshal is asked to assist them. Please R&R Ch. 6 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Rizzoli, and Isles. They belong to TNT. However the character of Deputy US Marshal Jake Ryan is mine.

**Summary:** When four very dangerous men escape from a federal prison, and begin to terrorize Boston A veteran US Marshal is asked to assist them.

** Chapter 1:**

It was just about midnight when Bobby Ray Stevens said, "It's bout time we break outta this here place don'tcha think Tommy?'

Tommy Kasakian nodded as he said, "Yea I'll get Jimmy, you get Carl Lee ."

Bobby Ray nodded as he snuck back from his cell, and crept back to where his brother Carl Lee was located. He approached the cell, and saw Carl Lee's cellmate a big black man look right at him as he slipped his makeshift key into the lock, open the door, and step into the cell. The man asked, "What you doin homie?"

Bobby Ray glared at the man as he growled, "Shut the fuck up coon, I ain't here fer yer black ass. Let's book Carl Lee."

The man stood up, and bellowed, "What the fuck did ya just call me ya-."

Bobby Ray whipped out a shiv, and plunged it into the black man's throat, and tore out his trachea. As they watched the man gurgle on his own blood, and die Carl Lee asked, "Where we goin?"

Bobby Ray replied as he led Carl Lee to where their cousins Tommy, and Jimmy were waiting, "We're goin ta see Uncle Nicky in Boston."

Carl Lee grinned, and said as the sirens began to wail, "Well then let's get a move on."

The other three nodded as they made their escape.

Two, and a half months later the exhaustive search for the four escaped convicts was still ongoing. Detective Sergeant Vince Korsak came hustling into the squad room as he said, "We have two bodies by the docks. We think it might our escapees."

Detectives Jane Rizzoli, Barry Frost, and Frankie Rizzoli JR. all looked up. Jane asked as they all gathered up their gear, "Do you really think it could be them?"

LT. Sean Cavanaugh said as he stepped from his office, "We hope it is. We're being sent a US Marshal to help us."

Jane rolled her eyes as she asked, "Who, and from where?"

Korsak replied, "His father Jesse grew up with me, your father, and Sean."

Frankie's eyes lit up with recognition, "Yea, now I remember. They used to come visit us every summer. But then they just stopped. Why?'

Cavanaugh said, "We had a falling out with Jesse, and his mother Trina?"

Jane asked, "What over?"

Cavanaugh was about to reply, when a deep gravelly voice said, "Me."

They all turned around, and saw Deputy US Marshal Jake Ryan standing in the doorway. As Korsak, and Cavanaugh went to greet him, Jane openly stared at the man. He stood 5'7" tall, and weighed 150#. He had an olive complexion, broad shoulders, a narrow waist, lithe, muscular build, longish raven black hair, coarse black stubble covering the lower part of his face, and penetrating liquid hazel eyes. He waas wearing tight dark blue Wrangler Cowboy Cut jeans, Lucchese Black Cherry Lone Star Calf Leather Cowboy Boots, a white long sleeve pearl snap shirt, a dark blue denim jacket, and a white Stetson cowboy hat. He also had a silver Montana silversmith watch on his left wrist, a .45 GLOCK 21SF in a dark brown Galco ROYAL DELUXE BELT HOLSTER on his right hip, he had his badge slightly in front of of gun. He also had a Emerson CQC-7 tactical folder in is right hip pocket, his IPHONE on his left hip, and a .45 GLOCK G30S in a dark brown Galco ankle holster strapped to his left ankle. He winked as he drawled, "Howdy Jane. Ya sure grew up real nice since last time I saw ya ."

Jane rolled her eyes as she snarked, "I bet I did considering the last time you saw I was ten years old."

He just rolled his eyes as he walked up to Frost with outstretched hand, and said, "Hey, I'm Jake nice to meet ya."

Frost shook his hand as he said, "I'm Detective Barry Frost. So did you really know these two when they were younger?"

A slow smile twisted Jake's lips as he replied, "Yep sure did. Janie here thought she could hang with me Frankie, an Tommy."

Frost began to laugh, and was about to say something, when suddenly Jake's phone began to ring. He grabbit from his belt, and growled Ryan."

He talked for about five minutes, then he said, "Let's go check out the crime scene."

As Jane went to get Dr. Maura Isles Korsak asked, What was that call about?"

Jake replied as he lit a cigarette, "That was my boss."

Korsak pressed, "What's up?"

Jake exhaled a could of bluish smoke as he replied, "She told me that that the prison guard that was in critical condition died 30 minutes ago."

Korsak asked, "Was he a friend of yours?"

Jake inhaled deeply on his cigarette as he replied, "Naw I didn't even know im. But that brings the death toll to 6 guards, two inmates, and 2 laundry delivery men."

Korsak added as they climbed into Jake's black 2014 GMC Sierra 1500 Denali, and sped to the crime scene. "Don't forget the two bodies by the docks."

Jake drawled as he flicked his still smoldering cigarette butt out of the open window, "Nope we can't forget that."

**Hope y'all like this story**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2:**

45 minutes later they pulled up to the crime scene. Korsak led Jake over to where the others were gathered. As soon as Jake saw the bodies he let out a long steam of curses. He yanked out his phone, and stepped away from the group as he made a call. When Jake rejoined the group Frankie asked, "Everything alright?"

Jake replied, "No."

Korsak asked, "What's wrong?"

Jake replied as he stared at the two dead bodies, "I knew them."

Jane asked, "Who were they?"

Jake replied, "US Marshal Billy Atwater , and his wife Federal Prosecutor Cindy Atwater."

Maura began to examine the bodies as she spoke, "It appears that the male victim, I'm sorry Marshal Atwater was brutally beaten then shot 16 times with a large caliber handgun."

Jake's liquid hazel eyes burned with rage as he growled in a low menacing voice, "Those bastards will pay for this. What bout Cindy?"

Maura said, "It appears that she too was beaten quite violently. and she was al raped both vaginally, and anally hence the fluids, and tearing at both orifices . "

Jane asked, "So is this now a federal investigation?"

Jake locked eyes with her as he said in a matter of fact tone, "Nope. My orders are to assist y'all."

Frost asked, "Did you know them very well?"

Jake replied as he lit a cigarette, "Yea I knew em."

Jane asked, "Care to be a bit more specific."

He exhaled a cloud of bluish smoke as he replied in a hard voice, "Nope."

As he walked off Jane turned to Korsak as she asked, "What's his problem?"

While they were examining the bodies Nicky Kasakian was glaring at his two sons, and nephews as he lit a Cuban cigar, an bellowed, "Are you four completely brain dead. You do not kill a US Marshal, and brutally rape, and sodomize his federal prosecutor wife."

Bobby Ray said, "Ya don't understand Uncle Nicky. He done called in Jake Ryan."

Nicky asked, "Who is this Jake Ryan?"

Both Tommy, and Jimmy shook their heads as Carl Lee spoke up, "He's like a goddamned blood hound. He never stops lookin fer someone till he finds, an either kills em, or brings em back at jail."

Bobby Ray continued where his little brother had stopped, "Most ever'body he brings in is dead."

Nicky said, "I think we should deal with this problem, and I know just who we can send."

Tommy spoke up for the first time, "Who?'

Nicky replied, "Marcos Avakian."

Both Tommy, and Jimmy sucked in huge deep breaths as Bobby Ray asked, "Who is this joker?"

**Should Avakian's background be former Special ops, or gangster**


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3:**

Nicky replied, "He's a highly sought after hit man. He also deals in large quantities of Oxycodone, Ecstasy, and Meth."

Bobby Ray asked, "Is he with the Armenian Mob?"

Nicky replied as he exhaled a he cloud of bluish smoke, "Yes. He has a small, how do you say crew that he uses for enforcement, and collections. He also plies his considerable intimidation skills a loan shark, and bouncer at our nightclub."

Carl Lee perked up as he heard his uncle mention Oxy, and Meth. He asked, "Which nightclub is it?"

Nicky replied, "It is called Club Isis."

Bobby Ray asked, "Ya want us at go git this here Marcos fer ya Uncle Nicky?"

Nicky knew why they wanted to go there. He didn't approve, but he relented anyway.

When they got back to the precinct Cavanaugh was waiting for them. He said, "Jake, I need to see you, and Korsak in my office."

Jake nodded as they followed him into the office. Jane turned to Frost, and remarked, "I wonder what's going on."

Frost replied as Frankie snagged a nearby chair, and drug it over, "I have no idea."

Cavanaugh said, "Sit down both of you."

They both took the seats in front of Cavanaugh's desk. Korsak asked as Jake lit a cigarette, "What's up Sean?"

Cavanaugh replied as Jake leaned back, and put his booted feet on Cavanaugh's desk, "Jesse called."

Jake bolted to his feet as he growled, "What does that lowdown yella bellied woman abusing son of a bitch want?"

Cavanaugh replied, "He wants to see you."

Jake bellowed, "How the hell does he even know I'm here?"

Cavanaugh replied, "Your Uncle John has a new wife, and she works in the DA's office."

Jake's liquid hael eyes burned with rage as he ground out his cigarette, and said trough clenched teeth, "Maybe I should have a talk with er."

Cavanaugh was about to say something, when Cavanaugh's phone buzzed. Cavanaugh reached over, and hit a button as he said, "Yea."

Angela Rizzoli said, "John Ryan is here, and he's demanding to see Jake."

They all heard the fear in Angela's voice. Before Cavanaugh, or Korsak could say anything Jake growled in a low menacing voice as rose to his feet, "Tell im ta calm the hell down. I'll be right down."

Then his voice dropped to barely above a whisper, and it took on an icy tone as he continued, "If he lay one finger on ya, I'll put a hollow point tween his eyes."

Angela said in a shaky very surprised voice, "Alright."

Jake had a very determined look in his eyes as he marched out the office, and walked toward the stairs. Jane, Franlie, and Frost all jumped their feet, and were about to follow Sean, Jake, and Korsak, when Korsak said, "Go see what Dr. Isles has found."

Jane asked, "What's going on?"

Korsak replied evasively, "Nothing. We just have to go down to the café."

Jane asked, "Why?"

Sean replied, "There might be an incident in a little while."

Both Frankie, and Jane asked, "Why?"

Jake growled, "Cause my piece o shit Uncle is down there."

Jane asked, "Who's your uncle?"

Jake ground out, "John Ryan."

Jne, Frankie, and Frost all gasped. Then Jane asked, "John Ryan as in the King of Southie?"

Jake nodded as he said, "He took over after my daddy Jesse Ryan went ta prison for three counts of premeditated murder, several counts of human trafficking, narcotics trafficking, extortion, book making, an bein a loan shark."

Frankie asked, "But weren't you raised in Colorado?"

Jake replied, "Yep sure was. Raised by my uncle on the Cheyenne Reservation."

Frost asked, "What happened to your mother?"

Jake replied in a voice thick with emotion, "My no account father beat her ta death with his bare hands."

**I thought I would give a little more bsckground on Jake. Please tell me how y**


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4:**

Jane exclaimed, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry."

Jake drawled, "Thanks. Now go see what Dr. Isles wants fore she thinks y'all forgot bout her."

Frankie grinned as he led Jane, and Frost down to the morgue. Once they were gone Jake Sean, and Korsak raced to the café. When they got there they saw John, and four of his thugs standing in front of the counter. Jake shouldered the thugs aside, and got in John's face as he growled, "Whaddya want ya piece o shit?"

He sensed movement behind him, and whirled around. He palmed his GLOCk 21SF as he turned. Then he reached down, and grabbed his other GLOCK as he growled in an icy calm voice, "If you girls don't wanna die tonight, then drop yer damn guns right now."

A big burly guy with a shock of curly bright red hair, and green eyes said as he raised his .50 Dessert Eagle, "Don't talk to Mr. Ryan like that."

Jake smirked as he drawled, "Sthat so? What'cha goin ta do bout it cupcake?"

The man's finger began to tighten on the trigger, when suddenly John Ryan pressed a small .380 GLOCK 42 as he growled, "Don't ever point guns at my nephew again."

Then he bellowed, "All off you out now."

The one with the Dessert Eagle asked as he holstered his pistol, "You sure Boss?"

Ryan bellowed, "Yes no leave, and send in my lawyer."

Jake sneered as holstered his ankle gun, "Yer lawyer ain't goin ta be able ta help ya."

A voice said from behind him, "I wouldn't bet on that Jake. I'm very good at what I do."

Jake whirled around, and came face to face with his twin sister Jade. He smirked as he drawled, "I see yer defendin scum now sis."

She scowled at him as she said, "I'll have you know that Uncle John has helped me out tremendously. If it weren't for him I would never have been a lawyer."

Jake sneered as he lit a cigarette, and leaned against the counter, "Shat so. Well ya can thank our father fer beatin our mother ta death with his bare hands, an ya can also thank this dick bag fer tryin ta cover fer the miserable piece o shit."

John bellowed, "You don't have all the information on that. All you know is what that trashy redskin you call an uncle told you. Now-"

Jake lunged, and grabbed John by the throat, and growled in a low menacing voice as he pressed his GLOCK 21 to his temple, "Ya ever talk bout my uncle gain, I'll kill ya."

John nodded as Korsak's phone rang. After a quick conversation he snapped his phone shut walked over, and laid a hand on Jake's shoulder as he whispered, "Jane wants us to see something. Let's go."

Jake gave a brisk nod as he growled, "Leave here, and never come back. Ya do, an I will ut a bullet tween ye eyes."

Again John nodded as Jake holstered his pistol, and slung John in the counter. Then he smirked as he Cavanaugh, and Korsak watched John, and Jade leave. Once they were gone Jake glanced over at Angela, and said as she just stared at him, "Sorry bout that ma'am. Won't happen gain I promise."

She just nodded as they left her still too stunned to speak.

**Here's how Jake interacts with his uncle, and sister.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 4:**

When they got to the morgue Jane asked, "How did it go?"

Korsak replied, "It went. Now what do we have?"

Maura replied, "Well Deputy Atwater was severly beaten as you can see. I think he was shot with a .45, or quite possibly a .44 magnum. And Mrs. Atwater was beaten, and raped as I suggested. The fluids are being run to see if I can find a DNA match."

Jake asked, "Was she shot with the same gun?"

Maura replied, "I have no way of knowing that Deputy. I have to first match the bullets, then I have to find out which firearm they came from, then I have to match the striations, then-"

He held up a hand as he said, "I get it doc. Sorry."

Jane tried to stifle her snickering as Maura said, "It's alright Deputy."

Jake gave her a half smile as he asked, "Any o y'all got any sources inside o the Armenian mob?"

They all shook their heads' Korsak spoke, "I might know someone."

Jake said, "Alright saddle up, an we'll go have a come ta Jesus meetin with this here feller."

Frost snickered as they left.

While they were driving to meet Korsak's informant Bobby Ray, and Carl Lee sat in Club Isis drinking their third Jack, and Coke, when a tall buxom beauty with long black hair, and Emerald green eyes walked up. She asked in a husky slightly accented voice, "May I help you gentleman?'

Bobby Ray raked his eyes lasciviously up her curvy body as he said, "Ya can help me with something later darlin, but right now we need ta see yer boss."

The woman arched a perfectly manicured brow as she asked, "Why do you need to see Mr. Avakian?"

Carl Lee replied, "Cause our Uncle Nicky Kasakian wants to see him."

The woman was stunned. She said after several moments, "Wait just a minute please?"

They both nodded as the waitress scampered upstairs. A few minutes she returned, and said, "This way please gentlemen."

They both grin as they follow her up the stairs, and into Marcos Avakian's office. They both took a seat on the leather sofa along one wall as the door is closed. Avakian asked, "What can I do for Nicky Kasakian?"

Bobby Ray said, "Uncle Nicky wants ya ta kill a Deputy US Marshal."

Avakian asked, "Who is this Marshal?"

Carl Lee replied, "His name is Jake Ryan."

Avakian nodded as he said, "Tell Mr. Kasakian I will do it. He knows my usual fee."

Bobby Ray nodded as he said, "Now we want somethin."

45 minutes later the brothers left Club Isis with 35 Oxy pills, and 3 grams of Meth. Bobby ray popped two Oxy's into his mouth as they climbed into a black 2014 Mercedes SUV, and sped away.


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6:**

While they were on the way to meet Korsak's informant, Jane's cell phone rang. She pulled it from her belt, and growled, "Rizzoli."

She talked for about five minutes, then hung up. Jake asked, "What was that about?"

Jane replied, "We've got a few UC's in Club Isis, and they just spotted Bobby Ray, and Carl Lee Vickers."

Jake said, "Y'all go on to talk with Vince's informant, I'll just go on ta Club Isis."

Korsak said, "I've got two questions for you then hotshot."

Jake smirked as lit a cigarette, and drawled, "Shoot."

Korsak smiled thinly as he spoke, "First off; how are you going to get there seeing as how we only have one vehicle, and second; who are you taking as backup?"

Jake exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke as he replied, "Just drop me off bout a block from the club."

Korsak said, "Well you answered one of my questions, now how about trying your hand at answering the other one."

Jake smirked as he drawled, Well I reckon I'll be goin solo."

Korsak shot him a glare through the rearview mirror as he said, "I don't think so cowboy. You will have backup."

Jake took a deep drag off his cigarette as he drawled, "I reckon I'll take Jane."

The he shot her a lascivious smirk as he continued in a sneer, "That is if yer up fer it darlin."

Jane glared daggers at him as she replied in an icy voice, "I am so up for it, and don't call me darlin."

Jake flicked his still smoldering cigarette butt out the window as he drawled in a sarcastic voice, "Whatever ya say darlin."

She gave him the finger as they both hopped out of the car. Frankie was laughing as they drove off. Frost commented, "I've never seen anybody get under Jane's skin like that. Not even LT. Martinez."

Korsak said, "They should work well together."

Frankie spoke up, "If they don't kill each other first."

Korsak muttered, "Well there is that."

**Hope y'all like this. Should Jake, and Jane keep flirting, or should something happen to make them realize they have feelings for each other?**


End file.
